Introduction-Retail food establishment inspections in Macon and Shelby County are completed using paper forms. Data both administrative and observations are recorded on the document. This single point of enter inhibits proficient collective food-borne illness risk analysis from information related to collective trends through management and or employment of food safety procedures. This includes employee health, food handling, equipment function and facility mechanical component serviceability. While the document is provided to the Person in Charge after the exit interview, the long-term desired effect is to inform and educate. Thus, enable long term change or encourage sustainment of certain facets in the operation to reduce future risk of food-borne illness. Electronic records will enable better communication to proprietor and public health data query. Methodology-Automating the retail food inspection form in Macon and Shelby County combined endeavor will be achieved thought acquisition of software license and field use computer and testing equipment. Retail food establishment administrative information will be amended to be current and assembled for raw software database fill in excel table style format. Post administrative data entry, inspections will be provided via email or print to the proprietor. Results-The implementation of this projection will sustain or improve the Retail Food Programs related to Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards criteria. The digital inspections will be compliant with category 3 inspection program by HACCP principles format. Establishments categorized by risk assessment with automated frequency scheduling. Additionally, inspections will be provided to the public via posting online through a link from the Health Department web pages. The project will improve proficiency through consistent deficiency and corrective action commentary on food-borne illness risk factor based electronic inspection forms. Provides consistent legible observations and discussions. In support of Memorandums of Understanding and Mutual Aid in the event of a local disaster, facility records remain accessible on the web-based platform. Adjacent Food Safety Officers or Environmental Public Health Specialist staff are able (with approval) to access establishment data to conduct rapid contact with proprietors and initiate inspection program without access to the Health Department facility. Additionally, the automated inspection forms create a database that supports in-depth analysis of the counties. This also allows statistical data development through query of digitally managed information. Acquisition of field equipment would provide proficient timely and accurate inspection data.